Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to exit devices. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present invention relate to an exit device that includes a visual indication of a state of a dogging mechanism.
Dogging mechanisms have traditionally been utilized to retain or otherwise hold a latch in a retracted and/or extended position. For example, when a dogging mechanism holds a latch of an exit device in a refracted position, the door to which the exit device is attached may be operated in the push/pull mode. Moreover, when in the push/pull mode, separate operation of the exit device to retract the latch when opening the door may be unnecessary. Retention of the latch in a retracted position may subject components of the exit device to fewer cycles, and thereby minimize wear of such components and/or extend the operable life of those components. Further, retention of the of the latch in a refracted position by use of the dogging mechanism may enhance or facilitate quieter operation of the door, as the sounds associated with mechanical operation of components of the exit device for retraction of the latch may be eliminated and/or minimized.
The convenience associated with using dogging mechanisms however may present security concerns. For example, the ease at which dogging mechanisms can be operated and/or accessed may encourage illicit and/or unauthorized operation of the dogging mechanism. Additionally, instances in which the dogging mechanism has been improperly positioned to retain the latch in a retracted position may not necessarily be readily visually apparent. Further, the inability at times to readily visually detect whether the dogging mechanism is, or is not, retaining the latch in a retracted position without operation of the door and/or exit device may also be problematic, including, for example, during at least certain types of emergency situations, including, for example, emergency lockdown situations.